Ratu Plaza
Ratu Plaza is a shopping centre in South Jakarta, Indonesia. Situated along JL. Jendral Sudirman and surrounded by many high rise office buildings, the shopping centre has an office tower and an apartment building. History Ratu Plaza was opened in 1982. It is believed to be the first shopping centre opened along JL. Jendral Sudirman. Description Today, the shopping centre mainly houses electronic and computer stores. The shopping centre has a total of seven floors, including two basements. The second basement (B1) is the car park. The first basement (or in this case, the lower ground) has a Lotte Mart (formerly Gelael and then Carrefour) supermarket with it's own loading bay. The ground floor has some retails, cafes and restaurants. The first floor has some furniture stores. The second and third floor mainly houses electronic and computer stores. The third floor is also notorious for stores selling pirated DVDs and video games, located at a section near the office tower's third floor. The fourth floor used to contains computer stores, a food court and an internet cafe. Now the whole fourth floor is closed to the public and has been converted into a large office. Due to it's majority of electronic and computer stores, it is often referred to as E-Mall. The office tower is 30 floors high. The ground floor contains a bank and a small snack bar. An English learning centre called The Wall Street is located on level 30. It also has a direct access to Lotte Mart on LG and the car park on B1, accessible by a small elevator. The apartment building is located on the northern part of the complex. It has no direct access to the shopping centre. Incidents Elevator downfall In 2007, a small Hitachi elevator that goes to the office tower's car park fell down, injuring 4 people. Investigation revealed that the accident was caused by broken traction cables. The elevator was later replaced into a new Mitsubishi elevator. Building information General *'Building name:' Ratu Plaza, Ratu Plaza Office Tower, and Ratu Plaza Apartment *'Type:' Shopping mall, office, and residential building *'Address:' JL. Jendral Sudirman, Jakarta *'Country:' Indonesia *'Construction ended:' 1981 *'Nearby buildings:' **Senayan City **Senayan Trade Center **Panin Center **Plaza Senayan **Sentral Senayan I, II and III **Summitmas I and II **fx Sudirman **Menara CIMB Niaga **Plaza ABDA Elevator filming strategy *'Photography:' Not allowed *'Security level:' Low *'Filming difficulty:' Easy to medium List of elevators :Main article: Elevators in Ratu Plaza There are total of 14 elevators. *2 Hitachi passenger elevators (Ratu Plaza), serving B1, LG, G, 1 to 4 *2 Hitachi service elevators (Ratu Plaza), serving B1, LG, G, 1 to 4 *3 Hitachi elevators (Ratu Plaza Office Tower), serving B1, LG, G, 3, 4 to 18 *3 Hitachi elevators (Ratu Plaza Office Tower), serving B1, LG, G, 3, 4, 18 to 30 *1 Hitachi service elevator (Ratu Plaza Office Tower), serving B1, LG, G, 1 to 31 *1 Mitsubishi elevator (Ratu Plaza Office Tower), serving B1, LG and G *2 Hitachi elevators (Ratu Plaza Apartment), serving B1, G, 5 to 18 Category:Buildings in Indonesia